drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Drachenorte
thumb|Tatzelwurm-WasserfallDer Begriff Drachenort 'bezeichnet einen Ort, an dem ein Drache lebt oder lebte. An solchen Orten haben sich meist Drachengeschichten erhalten. Manchmal ist der Drache noch heute in einem Wappen oder Ortsnamen enthalten oder es gibt eine Statue oder andere Darstellung davon im Ort. In anderen Fällen gibt es Drachendarstellungen, ohne dass eine Legende überliefert ist. Länder, die sich über mehrere Kontinente erstrecken (z.B. Russland) werden unter dem Kontinent aufgeführt, auf dem sich der jeweilige Drachenort befindet. Afrika Namibia *'Dragon's Breath Hole (dt. Drachenhauchloch) in den Otavibergen bei Grootfontein: Der aus dem unterirdischen See aufsteigende Dampf erinnert an den Hauch eines Drachen. Südafrika und Lesotho *'Drakensberge (dt. ''Drachenberge) an der Grenze zwischen KwaZulu-Natal (Südafrika) und Lesotho': Niederländische Siedler gaben dem Gebirge den Namen, möglicherweise weil die zackigen Berggipfel an einen Drachenrücken erinnern, aufgrund von Fossilfunden oder in Anlehnung an regionale LegendenVisitAfricaNow.com: uKhahlamba-Drakensberg Park. *'Richtersveld, Nordkap (Südafrika): in einer Höhle soll der Elefantendrache Grootslang leben. Asien Afghanistan *'''Bamiyan, Provinz Bamiyan: Das Drachental Darre-ye Azhdaha kam zustande, als Hazrat Ali einen Drachen spaltete, der die Gegend terrorisierte. Die Berge sind der Rückenkamm des Drachen. China *'Anshun, Guizhou-Provinz:' Der Legende nach werden Karpfen, die über den Drachentor-Wasserfall (chin. 龙门飞瀑, Lóngmén Fēi Pù) springen, zu Drachen. Davon handelt auch das Sprichwort Liyu tiao longmen. *'Beijing:' **Im Beihai Park befinden sich eine Neun-Drachen-Mauer und der Fünf-Drachen-Pavillon, die Abbildungen von Lóng-Drachen zeigen. **Die Verbotene Stadt enthält eine Neun-Drachen-Mauer und den Drachenthron des Kaisers *'Datong, Shanxi: '''Die Neun-Drachen-Wand zeigt verschiedene Tiere, darunter neun Lóng-Drachen. Sie ist die größte ihrer Art in China. *'Dragon's Back, Hong Kong:' Der Dragon's Back Bergrücken erinnert an den gezackten Rücken eines Drachen. *'Guilin, Guangxi:' Die Longsheng-Reisterassen (chin. 龙胜梯田, ''lóngshèng tītián) erinnern an den schlangenartigen Körper eines Drachen. Der Name bedeutet "Drachen-Wirbelsäule" *'Gyangzê, Tibet: '''Beim Bau des s hörte Tsangpa Gyare den Donner, die Stimme des Donnerdrachen Druk. Deshalb benannte er das Kloster ''Drug-Ralung. *'Tian Shan Gebirge, Xinjiang-Provinz: '''Die Flammenden Berge sollen ihre rote Farbe vom Blut eines getöteten Drachen erhalten haben. *'Jiuzhaigou-Naturschutzgebiet, Sichuan:' Im ''Wòlóng Hǎi (chin. 卧龙海, dt. Schlafender Drache See) soll ein Drache schlafen. Die Legende stammt von der drachenartigen Form des Sees. *'Kowloon, Hong Kong:' Die Stadt ist auch als "Drachenstadt" bekannt. Kowloon bedeutet "Neun Drachen", was sich auf acht Berggipfel und den chinesischen Kaiser bzeieht. *'Lijiang, Yunnan-Provinz:' Der Legende nach gab es einst zehn Drachen, die die Welt terrorisierten. Lü Dongbin konnte neun von ihnen besiegen, doch ein kleiner schwarzer Drache versteckte sich im Hēilóngtán-See (chin. 黑龙潭, dt. Schwarzer Drachen Teich)Wikipedia: 丽江黑龙潭. In dem See spiegelt sich auch der Berg Yùlóng Xuěshān (chin. 玉龙雪山, dt. Jadedrachen-Schneeberg) wieder. *'Nanjing, Jiangsu:' Auf dem Berg Zijin Shan soll der Drache Zhulong leben und das Wetter kontrollieren. *'Nanning, Guangxi:' Der Jiulong-Wasserfall (9-Drachen-Wasserfall) wird ebenfalls oft als das Drachentor aus dem Liyu tiao longmen Sprichtwort interpretiert. *'Yuecheng, Guangdong-Provinz: '''Im Xiaotong-Tempel wird Longmu, die "Mutter der Drachen", angebetet. *'Yulong-Fluss, Guangxi: Einst soll ein Drache aus dem Ostmeer an den Yulong-Fluss (chin. 遇龙河) gekommen sein und aufgrund der schönen Landschaft beschlossen haben, hier zu bleiben. Die Einheimischen sollen ihn manchmal gesichtet habenTravel China Guide: Yulong River. *'Zhaoqing; Guangdong-Provinz: '''Der Baisha-Tempel ist Longmu geweiht. Iran *'Elburs-Gebirge, Māzandarān-Provinz: 'Unter dem Berg Damawand soll Zahhak gefesselt sein bis zum Ende der Welt. *'Kaschaf-Fluss, Razavi-Chorasan-Provinz: 'Aus dem Fluss soll einst ein Drache hervorgekommen sein, der je nach Quelle von Rostam oder Sām getötet wurde. Israel *'Tel Aviv-Jaffa: **Oft wird Jaffa, in älteren Quellen Joppa, als der Ort angegeben, an dem St. Georg seinen Drachen getötet hat. **Laut Plinius wurde hier außerdem Ketos durch Perseus getötet. Japan *'Izu-Inseln, Tokio-Präfektur: '''Im Drachendreieck sollen, ähnlich dem berühmten Bermudadreieck, regelmäßig Schiffe und Flugzeuge verschwinden. *'Murō, Nara-Präfektur: Auf dem Berg Murōyama wird seit alten Zeiten der Drachenkönig Zennyo Ryūō angebetet. Kasachstan *'Nur-Sultan: '''Der 105m hohe Bajterek-Turm symbolisiert den Lebensbaum Baiterek, auf dem einst ein Drache jede Nacht die Eier des Vogels Samruk fraß. Libanon *'Beirut: Die Bucht Golfe de Saint-Georges soll der Ort sein, an dem St. Georg den Drachen getötet hat. Russland *'Belokuricha, Altai-Region: '''Auf dem Mokhnataya-Berg nahe der Stadt wurden zwei 12.000 Jahre alte Megalithen gefunden, die den Kopf eines Drachen und eines Greifen darstellen sollen. Es ist noch ungeklärt, ob es sich dabei um künstliche oder natürliche Formationen handeltThe Siberian Times - Found: dragon and griffin megaliths 'dating back 12,000 years to end of Ice Age, or earlier'. Südkorea *'Jeju-si, Jeju-do:' Einst stahl ein Drache wertvolle Jade vom Hallasan-Berg. Als er auf der Flucht vom Gott des Berges mit einem Pfeil getroffen wurde, stürzte er ins Meer und wurde zum Yongduam-Felsen. Thailand *'Phon Phisai, Nong Khai:' Jedes Jahr zum Phayanak-Festival lassen die im Fluss Mekong lebenden Phaya Naga Feuerbälle aufsteigen. Türkei *'Antakya, Hatay:' In der antiken Stadt Antiochia erlebte der Drachentöter Perseus ein Hochwasser des Flusses Drakon (heute Orontes), der auch durch Syrien und Libanon fließt. **Auch andere Drachentöter wie St. Georg oder Margareta von Antiochia lebten in Antiochia **Der Fluss Orontes soll laut Strabo entstanden sein, als Zeus Typhon unter die Erde verbannte. Vietnam *'Đà Nẵng, Nam Trung Bộ:' Über den Hàn-Fluss führt eine Brücke in Form eines Drachen, die so genannte ''Cầu Rồng (dt. Drachenbrücke). Jeden Samstag und Sonntag um 21:00 Uhr speit diese Feuer. *'Hanoi, Đồng Bằng Sông Hồng:' Die Zitadelle Hoàng thành Thăng Long (viet. für Kaiserliche Zitadelle des aufsteigenden Drachen) wurde der Legende nach von Lý Thái Tổ, Begründer der Lý-Dynastie, benannt, nachdem er am Ufer des Tô Lịch eine Vision eines aus dem Wasser steigenden Drachen hatte. *'Mekongdelta:' Der vietnamesische Name der Region, "Sông Cửu Long", bedeutet "Neun Drachen Flussdelta", in Anspielung auf die drachenartigen Flusswindungen. *'Vịnh Hạ Long, Quảng Ninh:' Die Bucht soll durch eine Familie von Drachen erschaffen worden sein, die von den Göttern auf die Erde herabgeschickt wurden. Australien und Ozeanien Mikronesien *'Temwen Island, Pohnpei:' Die antike Stadt Nan Madol soll mithilfe eines Drachen erbaut worden sein. Neuseeland *'Piha, Auckland:' In einer Unterwasserhöhle südlich der Ortschaft soll der Taniwha Kaiwhare gelebt haben. *'Waikato:' Der Stamm der Ngāti Naho erhob 2002 Einspruch gegen den Bau des Waikato Expressway, da dieser die Höhle des Taniwha Karutahi zerstört hätte. Dem Einspruch wurde schließlich stattgegeben. Europa Belgien *'Mons in Hennegau': Jedes Jahr am Trinitäts-Sonntag wird im Zuge des Ducasse de Mons Volksfestes der Drachenkampf von St. Georg nachgestellt. *'Ypern in Flandern': Eine Statue eines Walisischen Drachen im Welsh Memorial Park erinnert an den Einsatz walisischer Soldaten im ersten Weltkrieg. Bulgarien *'Kawarna, Oblast Dobritsch: ' Am Kap Kaliakra soll Sarı Saltık einen siebenköpfigen Drachen getötet haben. In der Höhle des Drachen sind noch heute die Hand- und Fußabdrücke von Sarı zu sehen. Dänemark *'Hadsund in Nordjütland:' Unter dem Grabhügel Lindhøj soll der Drache aus dem Märchen Der Lindwurm und die Jungfrau hausen. *'Kopenhagen, Hovedstaden: '''Am Rathausplatz (dänisch: ''Rådhuspladsen) steht seit 1904 der Drachenspringbrunnen (dänisch: Dragespringvand). Er stellt einen Drachen dar, der gegen einen Stier kämpft. Deutschland *'Aachen in Nordrhein-Wesfahlen: '''1748 wurden von zwei Hähnen Cockatrice-Eier gelegt. *'Burg Frankenstein bei Darmstadt in Hessen:' Nahe der Burg versperrte Der Lindwurm auf Frankenstein den Zugang zu einem Brunnen, bis Ritter Georg ihn töten konnte. Das Grabmal des Ritters ist noch heute zu sehen. *'Desenberg in Nordrhein-Westfalen': Der Begründer des Geschlechts von Spiegel tötet einen Drachen mithilfe dreier in den Schild eingelassenen Spiegel. *'Drachenfels im Siebengebirge am Rhein: Der Ort der Tötung Fafnirs durch Siegfried. *Drachenschlucht in Thüringen: Angeblicher Ort des Drachenkampfes des Heiligen Georg. Ein Brunnen im nahen Eisenach erinnert daran. *'''Dresden in Sachsen: Der Dresdner Eiswurm erschwert die Kühlung des Bieres in der Felsenkeller-Brauerei. *'Eisenach, Thüringen: 'Sankt Georg (regional Hanjörg) soll in der Drachenschlucht den Drachen getötet haben. *'Freckenfeld in Rheinland-Pfalz:' Der Drache vom Wurmberg wurde von den Bewohnern der Ortschaft Schaidt mit Wein versorgt, bis besagter Wein verboten wurde. Seitdem ist der Drache verschwunden. *'Furth im Wald in Bayern: '''Hier wird jährlich das bekannte Volksschauspiel ''Further Drachenstich gefeiert. Auch der nahe gelegene Drachensee ist danach benannt. *'Geldern in Nordrhein-Westfalen: '''Wichard und Lupold von Pont besiegten den Feuer speienden Drachen von Geldern. *'Gnoien in Mecklemburg-Vorpommern: Zwischen den Dörfern Damm und Schlutow lebte im Wald ein Lindwurm. Einst legten die Bewohner ein Feuer vor seiner Höhle, wobei er starb. Danach wurde der Wald "Lindholz" genanntLindwurm' in Karl Bartsch (1879), '''Sagen, Märchen und Gebräuche aus Meklenburg', CreateSpace Independent Publishing Platform (2013), ISBN 978-1482315868. *'Jena in Thüringen: '''Eines der Sieben Wunder der Stadt ist Draco, eine Drachenstatue mit sieben Köpfen, vier Beinen, zwei Armen und vier Schwänzen. Er wurde im frühen 17. Jahrhundert von Studenten aus Tierknochen, Draht und Pappmaché gebaut, um Menschen zu erschrecken. Heute steht er im StadtmuseumThüringen24- Das dritte Wunder von Jena: Draco, der Schrecken der Stadt. *'Kürbitz im Vogtland in Sachsen: Die Sage berichtet von einem Drachen oder Lindwurm in der Nähe des Dorfes, der von einem Ritter getötet wurde, welcher dabei sein eigenes Leben verlor und in der Kirche des Ortes beigesetzt worden sein soll. Siehe Lindwurm zu Kürbitz. *'Magdeburg in Sachsen-Anhalt: '''Ein Raubritter entführe einst eine Jungfrau und ließ sie vom Lindwurm von Rothensee bewachen. Ritter Georg konnte sie schließlich befreien. *'München in Bayern: 'Das Wurmeck des alten Rathauses erinnert an das Töten eines Drachen während einer Pest-Epidemie. *'Murnau am Staffelsee, Bayern: 'Das Marktwappen zeigt einen Lindwurm, der jedoch auf einer Fehlinterpretation des Ortsnamens als "Wurmau" basiert und mit keiner regionalen Drachensage verbunden istDas Drachen-Bestiarium: Murnau am Staffelsee. *'Neubrandenburg in Mecklemburg-Vorpommern: Vor den Stadttoren soll ein Prinz namens Georg einen Lindwurm getötet haben. An der Stelle wurde die St.-Jürgens-Kirche erbaut. Davon erzählt die Lindwurmsage von Neubrandenburg. *'Recklinghausen in Nordrhein-Westfalen:' Die Blitzkuhle soll der Ort sein, an dem einst ein Drache hauste. Die Kuhle selbst entstand, als der Teufel den Drachen tötete. *'Schöten bei Apolda in Thüringen: '''Der Knappe Veit erschlägt die Lindwürmer und lässt deren Sümpfe zuschütten, dafür erhält er die Tochter des Grafen zur Frau und gründet das Geschlecht derer zu Vitzthum. *'Schleiz, Thüringen: Der Drachenbrunnen auf dem Markt erinnert an mehrere Stadtbrände bis 1945. *'''Schlotzau in Hessen: In der Lindwurmskaute soll einst ein Drache gehaust haben, der vom Ritter Siegfried erlegt wurde. *'Schwarzenberg im Erzgebirge, Sachsen:' Sankt Georg tötete den Drachen, der am Totenstein lebte. *'Syrau im Vogtland in Sachsen: '''Ein Bauer tötete der Sage nach den Lindwurm oder Drachen im Syrauer Wald, der nach Menschenopfern aus dem Dorfe verlangte. Dieser besagte Ort außerhalb des Dorfes trägt heute noch die alte Flurbezeichnung „Drachenburg“, außerdem liegt dort die Drachenhöhle Syrau. *'Treuenbrietzen in Brandenburg: Auf dem Lindberg in Niebel soll ein Lindwurm gelebt haben, der durch ein Feuer getötet wurde. *'Untersberg, Berchtesgadener Alpen in Bayern: '''Das Drachenloch ist ein 1935 zusammengebrochenes natürliches Steintor *'Unterwurmbach in Bayern: 'Der Name der Ortschaft wird im Wappen durch einen roten Lindwurm und einen silbernen Bach dargestellt. Ursprünglich basiert der Ortsname vermutlich auf dem geschlängelten Bach, der durchfließt, anstatt auf einer DrachensageUnterwurmbach im Mittelalter (Teil I). *'Weilheim an der Teck, Baden-Württemberg: Auf der Limburg hauste ein schrecklicher Drache, der schließlich von einem unbekannten Ritter getötet wurde. *'Weyhe in Niedersachsen: 'Der Lindwurm bei Kirchweyhe wurde vom Ritter Weyhe besiegt. Daran erinnert noch heute die Kirche im Ortsteil Kirchweyhe, die von dem Ritter erbaut wurde. *'Wurmannsquick in Bayern:' Das Wappen zeigt einen Lindwurm, in Anspielung an den Ortsnamen. Tatsächlich ist eine ältere Form des Namens aus dem 13. Jahrhundert aber "Purgmansgwike", eine Verbindung aus dem Personennamen Purgman und "gewicke" (mittelhochdeutsch für Wegscheide, Zusammentreffen von zwei Wegen), und hat nichts mit Lindwürmern zu tunRegioWiki Niederbayern: Wurmannsquick. *'Würzburg in Bayern: 'Über dem Eingang des Bürgerbüros im Rathaus befindet sich die Darstellung eines Drachen, dem Geld in den Rachen geschaufelt wird. Historisch befand sich in diesem Raum die Stadtkasse, in der Bürger ihre Steuern bezahltenMainpost: Warum ein Drache am Würzburger Bürgerbüro unersättlich ist. Frankreich *'Beaucaire in der Provence: '''Der Drac entführte eine Wäscherin. *'Élorn in der Bretagne: In diesem Küstenfluss lebte ein Drache. *'''Mametz in Hauts-de-France: Das Mametz Wood Memorial ist eine Statue eines Walisischen Drachen, die an die Hilfe der 38. (Walisischen) Infanteriedivison in der erinnert. *'Metz in Grand Est: '''Bischof Clemens von Metz befreite die Stadt vom Drachen ''Graoully. *'Paris: ' **Bischof Marcellus von Paris zähmte einen Drachen und führte ihn aus der Stadt. **Am Cour du Dragon (fr. für Hof des Drachen) steht eine Drachenstatue, in Erinnerung an Margareta von Antiochia. Auch die angrenzende Straße Rue du Dragon (fr. für Drachenstraße) ist danach benannt. *'Rouen in der Normandie:' Erzbischof Romanus bändigte die Gargouille, die in der Seine lebte. *'Tarascon in der Provence:' Die Heilige Martha von Bethanien zähmte die Tarasque. Griechenland *'Kos: 'Hippokrates Tochter wurde in einen Drachen verwandelt und wartet auf jemanden, der sie mit einem Kuss erlöst. *'Lerna, Peloponnes: '''Herakles erlegt die Hydra von Lerna. *Paralia Distomou, Böotien: Auf dem Berg Cirfis lebte die Drachin Sybaris von Cirfis *'Rhodos: Dieudonné de Gozon vom Johanniterorden tötet 1332 den Drachen von Rhodos Großbritannien *'''Anwick in Lincolnshire: Pflug und Pferde eines Farmers versinken im Feld, kurz darauf erscheint aus dem Boden ein Drache. Der Schatz des Drachen soll unter den Drake Stones liegen. *'Brent Pelham in Hertfordshire: '''Ein Riese tötet des Teufels Drachen, das Grab des Riesen, Piers' Tomb, erinnert noch heute daran. *'Bures zwischen Essex und Suffolk: Der Bures Dragon wurde von einem Ritter vertrieben. Seit 2012 ist eine Abbildung des Drachen auf einem Hügel bei Bures zu sehen. *'Burley in New Hampshire: '''Sir Maurice Berkeley tötet den Bisterne Dragon *'Castle Gwys in Wales: 'Eine vollständig mit Augen bedeckte Cockatrice von einem Mann in einem Fass getötet. *'Carhampton in Somerset: 'St. Carantoc zähmt den Carhampton Dragon im Auftrag von König Artus *'Deerhurst Walton in Gloucestershire: 'Ein Bauer enthauptet den Deerhurst Dragon, der die Jungfrauen des Dorfes fraß. *'Dornoch in Sutherland, Schottland: 'Bischof Gilbert erlegt den Drachen Dhu Guische mit Pfeilen. *'Dragonby in Northlincolnshire: 'Ein Zauberer verwandelte einen Drachen in einen Felsen, den Dragonby Dragon. *'Drakelow in Derbyshire: 'Der Name der Stadt bedeutet "Drachenhügel". *'Dundee in Schottland: 'Diverse Ortschaften nahe der Stadt sind nach Ereignissen während des Kampfes gegen den Dundee Dragon benannt. *'Handale, North Yorkshire: 'Die Handale Serpent verschlingt Jungfrauen, bis der junge Scaw sie tötet. *'Henham in Essex: 'Einige Dorfbewohner vertreiben die Amphitere, eine Geflügelte Schlange. *'Hutton Rudby, North Yorkshire: 'Eine Darstellung an der Kirche erinnert noch heute an den Hutton Rudby Dragon, der dort getötet wurde. *'Lambton, Durham: 'John Lambton angelt ein Drachenjunges, welches zum Lambton Worm heranwächst und das Dorf bedroht. *'Lindisfarne, Northumberland: 'Als das Kloster 793 von Wikingern überfallen wurde, sollen feurige Drachen am Himmel gekreist sein. *'Linton in Roxburghshire: '1174 tötete ein Laird de Somerville den Worm of Linton, der in seinen Todesqualen die Landschaft Wormington formnte. *'London: ' **Statuen von Drachen, so genannte ''Dragon boundary marks, schützen die Grenzen der Stadt. Die selben Drachen sind auch im Stadtwappen zu sehen. **Das Cádiz Memorial ist eine drachenartige Statue in Westminster. Sie wird oft als Östlicher Drache beschrieben, stellt aber eigentlich Geryon dar. *'Longwitton, Northumberland: '''Sir Guy von Warwick tötet den Dragon of Longwitton. *'Mordiford in Herefordshire: 'Das Mädchen Maud findet einen jungen Wyvern und zieht ihn auf. *'Norwich in Norfolk: 'Bis 1835 wurde jährlich der Drache Snap von St. Georg gestochen. *'Slingsby, North Yorkshire: 'Sir William Wyvill und sein Hund erlegen die Slingsby Serpent. Das angebliche Graf Wyvills ist noch heute zu sehen. *'Sockburn, Durham: 'Das Schwert, mit welchem der Sockburn Worm getötet wurde, ist noch heute in der Kathedrale ausgestellt. *'South Downs in Sussex: '''Der Drache Knucker lebte in den Quellteichen der South Downs. *St Leonard's Forest in Sussex: Der heilige Leonard tötet einen Drachen. 1614 wird ein weiterer Drache getötet. *'Uffington, Oxfordshire: '''Der Dragon Hill soll der Ort gewesen sein, an dem St. Georg den Drachen getötet hat. Ein blanker Kreidefleck oben auf dem Hügel zeugt noch heute davon. *'Wales: 'Ein roter Drache diente Merlin zur Vorhersage der walisischen Zukunft, siehe Cyfranc Lludd a Llefelys. *'Wantley, South Yorkshire: 'Ritter Moore von Moore Hall tötet den Drachen von Wantley mit einem Tritt zwischen die Beine. *'Wells, Somerset: 'Bischof Jocelyn tötet einen Drachen, der alle 50 Jahre droht, zurückzukehren, wenn die Menschen ihn vergessen. Ihn zu Ehren wird alle 50 Jahre ein Festspiel gefeiert. *'Wherwell in Hampshire: 'Eine Cockatrice wurde in Wherwell Priory festgehalten. Sie wurde von einem Mann namens Green getötet, nachdem Green's Acres benannt ist. *'Whitby, North Yorkshire: 'Bauarbeiten zu einem Kloster erwecken den Whitby Wyrm, der das Bauprojekt niederzubrennen droht. Bis zur Auflösung des Klosters im 17. Jahrhundert kehrte der Drache alle sieben Jahre zurück, um das Kloster zu vernichten. *'Wormingford, Essex: 'Der aus Bures vertriebene Drache wurde hier von Sir Georg erlegt, worauf der Ortsname basiert. *'Gower, Wales: Die Insel Worm’s Head hat ihren Namen von der charakteristischen Form, die an einen Drachenkopf erinnert. Island *'Egilsstaðir, Austurland: '''Im Lagarfljót-See lebt der so genannte Lagarfljótwurm, der seit 1345 immer wieder gesichtet wurde. *'Vopnafjörður, Austurland: Der Drache von Island soll hier im 10. Jahrhundert den Zauberer des dänischen Königs Erik Blauzahn vertrieben haben. Italien *'Atessa, Abruzzen: '''Der Drache von Atessa musste getötet werden, um die Dörfer Ate und Tixa zu vereinen. *'Baunei, Sardinien: 'Der Drache Scultone soll einst die Stadt terrorisiert haben. *'Cassano all’Ionio, Kalabrien: 'Die antike Stadt Sybaris wurde nach der Drachin Sybaris von Cirfis benannt. *'Heiligkreuzkofel, Südtirol: 'Noch heute erinnert ein Denkmal an die Tötung des Drachen von Sas Vanna. *'Lodi, Lombardei: 'Der Drache Tarantasio wurde von einem Heiligen besiegt und gab der Ortschaft Taranta ihren Namen. *'Mailand, Lombardei: 'Die Biscione ist das Wappentier der Stadt. *'Rom: ' **1691 soll in den Sümpfen nahe der Stadt ein Drache gelebt haben. **Laut der Legenda Aurea soll bereits Papst Silvester I. in Rom einen Drachen getötet haben. *'Wolkenstein, Südtirol: Der See Lech dl Dragon hat seinen Namen von den unheimlichen Geräuschen, die man in der Gegend oft hört. Der Legende nach werden diese vom Flug eines Drachen ausgelöst. Kroatien *'Čakovec, Međimurje: '''Unter der Stadt lebte einst der Drache Čakovec pozoj, welcher letztendlich von einem wandernden Magier besiegt wurde. Liechtenstein *'Balzers, Oberland:' Einst lebte ein Drache auf dem Oberfeld und terrorisierte das Dorf Mäls. Erst mithilfe der Jungfrau Maria konnte der Lindwurm vom Ellberg vertrieben werden. *'Triesenberg, Oberland:' **In der Bleika soll ein Drache ruhen, der darauf wartet, dass die Kapellen in der Litze und St. Wolfgang am Meierhof zerstört werden, damit er wieder wüten kann. **An einer Felswand an der Silumer Höhe soll ein Lindwurm gehaust haben, der letztendlich vom Riesen von Guflina getötet wurde. Niederlande *'Besel, Limburg: Jährlich wird im Zuge einer Prozession die Legende des Heiligen Georg nachgestellt und ein Drache gestochen. Österreich *'''Bad Goisern, Oberösterreich: Der Sage nach war Goisern einst eine prächtige Stadt, bis sie von einem Drachen aus dem Wurmstein zerstört wurde. *'Grödig in Salzburg: '''eine Siedlung heißt Drachenloch *'Innsbruck in Tirol:' In der Sillschlucht soll ein Lindwurm gehaust haben, der das Stift Wilten bedroht hat und vom Riesen Haymon (dem Gründer des Stifts) erschlagen worden ist. *'Klagenfurt in Kärnten:' Ein Drache, der im Sumpf lebte, wurde getötet; siehe Lindwurmbrunnen. *'Kleinarl in Salzburg: Im Tappenkarsee soll der Lindwurm vom Tappenkar gelebt haben und möglicherweise noch immer hausen. *'''Mieminger Gebirge, Tirol: Die Berge Vorderer Drachenkopf und Hinterer Drachenkopf und der Drachensee befinden sich hier. Es ist keine konkrete Sage dazu überliefert *'Mixnitz in der Steiermark: '''In der Drachenhöhle wurden Knochen von Höhlenbären gefunden und für Drachenknochen gehalten. *'Reutte in Tirol: der Mangtritt erinnert an die Sage von St. Mang und dem Drachen *'''St. Lorenz, Oberösterreich: Der Teufel entführt eine Köchin, da sie dem Pfarrer verwässerte Milch serviert hatte, kommt vom Kurs ab und kracht in die Drachenwand. Dadurch entsteht das so genannte "Drachenloch". *'Wien: ' **Ein Hausschild in der Singerstraße zeigt die Heilige Maria und einen Drachen, jedoch ist keine Legende überliefert. **In Ober Sankt Veit soll einst ein Lindwurm in einem Baum gelebt haben, der als Der Stock im Weg bekannt war. Der heilige Veit konnte ihn schließlich bezwingen. **Im Laaer Wald soll 1848 ein Lindwurm regelmäßig Lebensmittel gestohlen haben. Tatsächlich handelte es sich aber um eine RäuberbandeKiwiThek: Der Lindwurm vom Laaerwald. Polen *'Krakau in Kleinpolen: '''Der Stadtgründer Krak tötete den Drachen ''Smok Wawelski; es gibt eine Drachenhöhle. *'Namslau in Schlesien: '''Der Drache von Smogorzów terrorisierte die gleichnamige Ortschaft. Es gibt verschiedene Legenden, wie er besiegt wurde. Portugal *'Monção, Viana do Castelo: Jedes Jahr wird im Zuge der Fronleichnamesprozession der Kampf zwischen St. Georg und dem Drachen Santa Coca dargestellt. Russland *'Andreapol, Zentralrussland: '''Im Brosno-See soll der Brosno Drache leben. Schweden *'Stockholm, Mittelschweden: In der Sankt Nikolai kyrka steht eine Statue von St. Georg, der einen Drachen tötet. Schweiz *'Aareschlucht in Bern: '''Laut dem Naturforscher Samuel Studer soll hier "eine Art von Schlange mit einem fast runden Kopf und mit kurzen Füssen" leben. Vermutlich handelt es sich dabei um einen Tatzelwurm. 1935 will ein russischer Fotograph hier einen Tatzelwurm fotografiet haben. *'Arosa in Graubünden:' Der Drache im Castieler-Tobel wurde von einem Fremden getötet, der jedoch selbt am Gift des Drachen verendete. *'Bäretswil in Zürich: Im Burgkeller der Ruine Greifenberg soll eine Jungfrau über einen Schatz wachen, die selbst von einem Drachen bewacht wirdDie Jungfrau auf Greifenberg' in Karl Werner Glaettli, '''Sagen aus dem Zürcher Oberland', Neues Winterthurer Tagblatt. *'Breno in Tessin: 'Das Monster von Breno stahl die Milch der Kühe, bis die Hirten eine Pilgerfahrt zu Ehren der heiligen Maria machten und es töten konnten. *'Burgdorf in Bern: '''Zwei Brüder finden eine Höhle namens Drachenloch im Wald und werden von einem Drachen angegriffen. *'Düdingen in Freiburg: Der Stollenwurm von Düdingen terrorisierte die Umgebung. Es ist unbekannt, ob er jemals besiegt wurde. *'''Gadmertal in Bern: Die Würmer im Gadmental wurden von einem Zauberer angelockt, bevor einer von ihnen den Zauberer zerfleischte. *'Galterntal in Freiburg:' Der Lindwurm vom Galterental reisst jede Nacht Vieh, bis er durch regelmäßige Kerzenopfer besänftigt wird. *'Küsnacht, Zürich:' Ein Ritter konnte mithilfe der Jungfrau Maria den Drachen vom Küsnachter Tobel bezwingen. Danach sind die lokale Höhle Drachenloch und der Findling Drachenkopf benannt. *'Lenzburg in Aargau:' Auf der Burg haust der Drache Fauchi, der von dem Drachen aus Burgdorf abstammt. *'Luzern: '''Auf dem Pilatusberg lebten heilbringende Drachen. *'Meerenschwand in Aargau:' Der Wurm bei Meerenschwanden riss Feldfrüchte aus, bis ein Bauer ihn köpfen konnte. Im Todeskampf traf er den Bauern tödlich. *'Näfels in Glarus: Der Drache im Schwändital versetzte die Anwohner in Angst und Schrecken, bis ein armer Ritter ihn tötete und dabei umkam. *'''Naters in Wallis: Eine schreckliche Natter ist der Namensgeber des Dorfes und des dortigen Fastnachtsvereins. Dieser stellt jedes Jahr einen Drachen auf dem Dorfplatz auf, um daran zu erinnern. *'Rohrdorf in Aargau:' Ein Drache hauste unter dem Drache von Rohrdorf, bis ein weißer Stier ihn tötete. *'Saastal in Wallis: '''Im Tal sollen Golddrachen leben, die die Goldadern in den Bergen fressen. Einer lebt auf dem Mittagshorn, der anderen auf dem Schildhorn. *'Schwarzsee, Freiburg:' Ein Mönch bannte den Drachen vom Schwarzsee und dieser stürzte von einem Felsen in den See. Der Fels heißt heute Drachenfluh, und am See steht eine Statue des Drachen. *'Seetal nahe Luzern:' Die Seetaler Hochschule für Drakologie bietet ein Programm für Kinder, um die Drachen des Tals zu erforschen. Dabei werden Drachenlegenden mit erfundenen Geschichten vermischt. *'Stans, Nidwalden:' Heinrich von Winkelried tötete hier einen Drachen, der noch heute im Wappen von Ennetmoos zu sehen ist. *'St. Josefen in Sankt Gallen: Eine kleine Schlucht heißt Drachenloch *'Thunersee im Berner Oberland: '''Der „Apostel der Schweiz“ Beatus hat den hier lebenden Drachen bekämpft. *'Vättis in Sankt Gallen: 'Im Drachenloch am Drachenberg wurden Höhlenbären-Knochen für Drachenknochen gehalten. *'Vouvry in Wallis: Die fliegende Viper von Vouvry trug einen Drachenstein auf ihre Kopf, den ihr ein Mann stehlen konnte, als sie ihn zum Baden ablegte. *'Wettingen in Aargau:' In einer unzugänglichen Höhle soll ein Drache hausen'Der Wettinger-Drache' in Ernst Ludwig Rochholz (1856), Schweizersagen aus dem Aargau. *'Wichtrach in Bern: '''Der Drache von Wichtrach soll der Namensgeber der Gemeinde sein. Serbien *'Jastrebac-Berge in Okrug Rasina:' Auf dem großen Jastrebac (srp.: ''Veliki Jastrebac) soll der Drache von Jastrebac gelebt haben. *'Uvac-Fluss im Okrug Šumadija: '''St. Georg tötete einen dreiköpfigen Drachen, der im Kampf die Bäume der Umgebung umwirft. Dadurch entstand die "Drachenquelle" (srp.: Zmajevac''), ein drachenförmiger Flusslauf und eine baumfreie Fläche auf der Pešter-Seite des Uvac-CanyonsZapali iz (z)grada: The Uvac Canyon. Slowakei *'Demänovská Dolina in der Niederen Tatra': In der Demänováer Eishöhle werden Höhlenbären-Knochen gefunden, die Franz Ernst Brückmann 1739 als Drachenknochen beschreibt. Slowenien *'Ljubljana in Zentralslowenien: '''Iason soll einen Drachen erschlagen haben, daran erinnert noch heute die Drachenbrücke und das Stadtwappen. *'Žiri in Gorenjska:' Unter einem Hügel soll ein so genannter Lintvern hausen, der für den unregelmäßigen Wasserfluss der Karstquelle im Hügel verantwortlich sein soll. Spanien *'Betanzos, Galicien: Ein Drache griff einst die Stadt an, wurde aber von jungen Männern wieder vertrieben. Der Kampf wird jedes Jahr in einem Festspiel dargestellt. *'Manacor, Mallorca: '''In den '' Coves del Drac ''(kastilisch ''Cuevas del Drach, dt.: Drachenhöhlen) sollen je nach Quelle die Tempelritter oder Piraten einem Drachen ihre Schätze anvertraut haben, die dieser seitdem bewacht. *'Navarra: '''Das Kloster San Miguel de Aralar wird von Theodosius von Goñi erbaut, nachdem St. Michael ihm geholfen hat, einen Herensugue zu töten. *'Palma de Mallorca: 'Im 18. Jahrhundert soll der Drache von Na Coca in der Kanalisation der Stadt gelebt haben. Nach seinem Tod wurde er konserviert und im Diözesan-Museum aufbewahrt, wo man ihn noch heute ansehen kann. *'Redondela, Galicien: 'In der Bucht Ría de Vigo soll ein Coca hausen, der jährlich im Zuge eines Festspiels gestochen wird. *'Sa Dragonera: 'Der Name der Insel bedeutet Dracheninsel, vermutlich aufgrund ihrer langezogenen Form mit Bergen, die an einen Stachelkamm erinnern. Eine andere Hypothese leitet den Namen aber vom lateinischen ''tracones ab, das im Mittelalter für unterirdische Wasserleitungen stand und auf die wichtige Rolle der Insel (insbesondere der Cova de sa Font) für die Wasserversorgung antiker Schiffe hindeutet, die diese Gegend befuhren Angel Ginés, Joaquín Ginés: '''La Cova de sa Font (o Cova des Moro) i l'origen del topònim de s'illa de sa Dragonera: una hipòtesi espeleològica, In: Endins. Band 34, 2010, S. 9–18 (spanisch). Häufig wird der Name auch auf die vielen dort lebenden Eidechsen bezogen. Tschechien *'Brünn, Südmähren:' Der Drache von Brno, der die Stadt einst terrorisierte, ist heute ausgestopft in der Stadthalle zu sehen. *'Prag:' In der Prager Burg steht eine Statue von St. Georg, der den Drachen tötet. *'Trautenau, Königgrätzer Region:' Der Lindwurm von Trutnov wurde beim Bau der Stadt getötet und später an die Stadt Brünn verschenkt. Ukraine *'Lemberg: '''Ein Drache wurde vom Stadtgründer Fürst Lew erschlagen. Weißrussland *'Lepel, Wizebsk: Im Lepeler See soll der Drache Tsmok leben, der 2013 mit einer Statue am Ufer geehrt wurde. Nordamerika Kuba *'''Havanna: Jedes Jahr wird in der Stadt der Drache Tarasca im Zuge eines Festspiels gestochen. USA *'Alton, Illinois:' Ein Gemälde über dem Mississippi-Fluss soll einst den Drachen Piasa gezeigt haben. *'Brevard County, Florida: '''Auf der Insel ''Merrit Island stand bis 2017 eine Betonstatue eines Drachen, der Merritt Island Dragon. *'Chelan, Washington:' Im Lake Chelan soll der Lake Chelan Dragon hausen, der 1892 erstmals gesichtet wurde. *'Lahaina, Hawaii:' Moku'ula war der heilige Ort der Mo'o Kihawahine. *'Murphy, North Carolina: '''Im Mündungsgebiet des Valley River in den Hiwassee River soll laut einer Cherokee-Legende ein Blutegeldrache gelebt haben. Die Mündung soll darum von den Cherokee aus ''Tlanusi'yï (dt. Ort des Blutegels) genannt werden. *'Ontariosee, New York (an der Grenze zu Ontario, Kanada): '''Im See soll der Feuerdrache Gaasyendietha leben. *'Pearl City, Hawaii:''' In der Ewa-Lagune (heute Pearl Harbor) lebte einst die Mo'o Kane-kua-ana, die den Einwohnern eine reiche Muschelernte bescheerte. Quellen Kategorie:Drachenforschung Kategorie:Drachen nach Herkunft